Two Papas
by saruakira
Summary: Naruto seorang duda beranak satu mendapatkan tetangga baru di apartementnya yang juga merupakan duda beranak satu. Dimulai dari berkenalan, mengurus anak bersama hingga suatu kesengajaan yang menimbulkan benih-benih cinta antara keduanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Two Papas

**Genre :** Romance, Family, BoysLove, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** **M (masih aman dikonsumsi :D)**

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Warning :** alur kecepetan, banyak typo dimana-mana, gaje dan sudah pasti OOC =w=;;

**Summary** :

Naruto seorang duda beranak satu mendapatkan tetangga baru dirumahnya yang juga merupakan duda beranak satu. Dimulai dari berkenalan, mengurus anak bersama hingga suatu kesengajaan yang menimbulkan benih-benih cinta antara keduanya.

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

Sinar matahari pagi tampak malu-malu. Hari ini sudah memasuki musim dingin di konoha. Daun-daun sudah mulai berguguran. Dan cuaca dungguh sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Pagi ini seorang duda beranak satu yang memiliki rambut pirang serta bola mata beriris biru seperti langit tanpa awan sedang kedatangan seorang tamu pria berambut raven yang juga seorang duda beranak satu yang mengaku tetangga baru apartementnya.

"ayo silahkan masuk, tak usah malu anggap saja rumash sendiri" naruto mempersilahkan pria raven dan seorang bayi imut masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Pria Raven itu mengekor dibelakang Naruto."Menmaa, lihaat kau kedatangan seorang teman baruu" Naruto berteriak memanggil anaknya.

"uung ?" sesosok bayi berusia 2 tahun berambut hitam dan bermata hitam nampak malu-malu. Ia masih bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"ayo sini jangan malu" ajak Naruto sang ayah. Menma pun mendekati Naruto. Naruto berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan sang anak. "nah ini teman baru Menma, namanya… ?" Naruto melirik sang pria raven.

"Uchiha Ryuu" ucap sang pria raven

"Ryuu ?" Menma mendekat kearah bayi berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur lelap dipelukan sang pria raven. Sedikit mengusap rambut pirang Ryuu, Menma memberi kecupan kecil dipipi Ryuu.

Naruto dan Pria raven itu hanya bisa melongo.

"ahahahahaha Menma sedang memberi salam kepada Ryuu" Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sambil cengar-cengir "oh ya siapa namamu ?" dengan muka polosnya Naruto bertanya.

"ck dasar Dobe, seharusnya kau Tanya dulu namaku baru menyuruhku masuk"

"a-apa katamu ? Dobe ? uuuuh dasar Temeeee" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"huh ?"

"namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Panggil aku Sasuke" dengan muka datarnya Sasuke memperkenalkan diri kemudian dengan seenak diri masuk ke ruang tengah Naruto dan duduk ditatami sambil memasukan kakinya di **kotatsu*.**

CTAK

Perempatan muncul didahi Naruto 'kusooooo, seenaknya saja orang ini' batinnya kesal. Kemudian menghentak-hentakan kakiknya sambil menggendong Menma untuk bergabung bersama Sasuke.

"ini sedikit oleh-oleh sebagai tanda perkenalan" tiba-tiba Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak besar donat. Naruto hanya menatap donat itu. "mohon bantuannya" Sasuke menunduk

'kurasa dia orang yang tidak terlalu buruk' Naruto sedikit terpana dengan sifat sopan santun Sasuke, walaupun awalnya sedikit kesal.

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

Naruto buru-buru mengunci pintu apartementnya.

"ayo cepat papah, Menma sudah telambat" Menma menarik-narik ujung jas kantor yang dikenakan Naruto.

"ia sabat Menma-kun~"

"ck papah lamaa" Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian membuang mukanya, ngambek. "aah. Lyuu!" Tiba-tiba Menma berteriak memanggil nama teman barunya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Menma dan didapatinya Sasuke sedang menggendong Ryuu yang hanya tampak kepalanya saja dibalik mantel yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Pagi Sasuke, Pagi Ryuu-chan" Naruto menyapa Sasuke dan Ryuu dengan senyum mataharinya

"pagi Dobei" Sasuke hanya membalas singkat

"gaaaah jangan memanggilku seperti itu Temee!" Naruto mencak-mencak.

"papah gendong" Menma meminta gendon, dan langsung saja Nruto gendong.

"ohayou Lyuu" Ucap menma

"huh ?" Ryuu yang masih belum kenal siapa yang menyaopanya hanya memasang wajah datar persis seperti ayahnya.

"aaah sepertinya Ryuu belum mengenalmu, ayo perkenalkan dirimu Menma" ucap Naruto

"Namikaze Menma" ucap Menma memperkenalkan diri kemudian mengecup bibir mungil Ryuu. Sementara Ryuu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa juga ikut-ikutan mencium Menma.

Kali ini Naruto blushing sedangkan Sasuke hanya berwajah datar.

"ah, kita bisa terlambat" Sasuke mengingatkan

"huwaaaaa benaar" Naruto melihat jamnya "ayooo Temee" kemudian segera berlari sambil menggendong Menma yang tampak tidak suka ciumannya dengan Ryuu terhenti. "hosh hosh kau menitipkan Ryuu di penitipan mana ?"

"penitipan himawari"

"aaah sama dengan Menma, kalau begitu kita naik kereta bersama!" Naruto menunjukan tawanya sambil berlari.

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

"ohayou Naru" sapa seorang pria bertato segitiga dikedua pipinya, teman kantor Naruto

"ohayou Kiba" balas naruto penuh semangat

"ah, kau dipanggil manager Naru, katanya kau disuruh keruangannya"

"eh ? ah baik, terimakasih Kiba~" ucap Naruto segera keruangan manager.

Naruto mengetuk pintu bercat coklat tak lama kemudian menyembullah surai coklat panjang seperti diiklan shampoo

"akhirnya datang juga, ayo cepat masuk ada staff baru yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu"

"maaf pak taddi saya tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan hehe" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kemudian mengekor manajernya.

"dasar kau ini, nah perkenalkan ini—"

"aaaah Temee!/ah Dobe!" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan.

"ahahahahah ternyata kau~" Naruto tertawa sambil memgangi perutnya.

"eh ? kalian sudah saling kenal ?" Tanya sang manajer heran.

"hn, dia tetanggaku Neji"

"oooh begitukah ? kalau begitu bagus. Naruto sekarang Sasuke akan menjadi atasanmu menggantikan Gaara yang akan cuti selama 5 bulan kedepan"

"eeeeh ?" Naruto tampak kaget

"jadi tolong bantu Sasuke agar dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik"

"mohon bantuannya" Sasuke menunduk

"ah, eh mo-mohon bantuannya" Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum.

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

"huwaaaaa tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi boskuu~"

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berjalan beriringan. Sudah satu jam yang lalu mereka pulang dari kantor kemudian menjemput Menma dan Ryuu yang kini asyik tidur di gendongan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"aah, bagaimana kalu kita rayakan ?, kita minum sepuasnya dirumahku, bagaimana ?"

"hm ? terserah kau saja Dobe"

"asiiiiiiiik, kalau begitu ayo cepaaat" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian mengajaknya berlari.

**-di kamar apartement Naruto-**

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa botol sake, cup ramen dan beberapa cemilan dan ia letakkan diatas meja kotatsu.

"nah silahkan silahkan" Naruto memberi servis kepada Sasuke, Menuangkan sake kedalam cangkir Sasuke.

"hn" menyesap sedikit sake yang langsung menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sementara itu Naruto juga ikut meminum sake dengan terburu-buru

Malam semakin larut. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol sake dan tampaknya mereka sudah mulai mabuk

"hik, kau tau Teme, istriku dulu meninggalkanku dengan pria lain hik kau tau rasanya sungguh menyakitkaan" Naruto mulai bergumam-guman tak jelas. "bagaimana dengan mu Teme, mengapa kau menjadi duda ? hik"

"Istriku Meninggal setelah melahirkan Ryuu"

"hik" Naruto terpaku sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba ia langsung merangkul Sasuke "huwaaaaa malang niaan nasibmu Temeee, kau pasti kesepian"

"hn"

"huwaaaaaa aku akan menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian lagi Temee hik" Naruto makin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Air mata bombaynya mulai membasahi kemeja Sasuke

"benarkah ?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto memangdang Sasuke dengan muka serius kemudian mengangguk mantap.

BRUUUUUUUK

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menindih Naruto diatas tatami keras itu.

"aku sungguh kesepian, aku butuh kehangatan Dobe" muka Sasuke yang sudah memerah menatap Naruto seduktif

"huwaaaaa peluk aku Temeee" Naruto menenggelamkan kepala Sasuke didadanya.

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

Sinar mentari pagi tampak mau-malu menintip dibalik jendela. Dua orang pria dewasa masih bergelung diatas tatami tanpa mau beranjak sedikitpun hingga sesosok pria berambut blonde terganggu dengan sinar sang mentari.

"ukh, kepalaku pusing" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan terasa berdenyut-denyut, ia berusaha bangkit. "jam berapa in—" tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak begitu melihat diatas perutnya terdapat cairan kental bewarna putih yang begitu dikenalnya. Dan makin bertambah kaget ketika didapatinya sesosok pria dewasa berambut raven yang masih tidur disampingnya dalam keadaan polos dan bertambah tambah kaget lagi begitu mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan yang sama dengan pria raven itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

DUAAAAAAAAAK

Naruto menendang Sasuke penuh cinta hingga Sasuke terpental dan menabrak kotatsu. Beruntung kotatsu dilapisi kain tebal hingga kulit Sasuke hanya lecet saja.

"ugh, ada apa dobe ? " Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAN PADAKUUUU ?"

"huh ?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan mata sipitnya, masih menggaruk rambut model pantat ayamnya sambil melihat tubuh polos Naruto berdiri dihadapannya. Dan jangan lupa junior Naruto yang tampak kecil dimata Sasuke menggantung indah di antara selangkangannya.

'indah ?'

Sasuke loading 30%...

Loading 50%...

Loading 70%...

100% Complete!

"CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU DOBEEEEEE!" Sasuke melemparkan pakaian Naruto

Akhirnya terjadilah pertengkarang suami istri pada pagi hari yang cerah.

"uukh, papaaah bericiik/bericiiik ayah" tiba-tiba dua sosok makhluk mungil bak malaikat muncul dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"papah dan paman Cuke kenapa ga pakai baju ? Hoaaam" sambil menguap dan menenteng boneka rubahnya Menma bertanya

"eh ?" dengan gerakan patah-patah Sasuke dan Naruto menatap kedua anaknya. Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke pun memutih

**-Tsuzuku-**

**kotatsu* : **Meja hangat yang suka ada di anime ituh :D

Holaaaaaa minna-sama~

Ohisashiburiiii w

Pasti pada kangen saru~ #ga ada woy, yg kenal elu aja kaga ada #langdung pundung QAQ

Awawawawaa kali Saru kembali dengan fanfic baru yang tentunya masih Gaje dum~

Hueheheh Saru masih Newbie jadi masih butuh saran, tolong saran dan kritik ato kripik juga boleh ya minna-sama~ bisa coret-coret di review~ #modus minta review #digaplook :D

Sankyuuuuu~~~ :* :* *ketjup basah* #plaaaak ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Two Papas

**Genre :** Romance, Family, BoysLove, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** **M (udah gak aman, yang masih dibawah umur harap segera kabur sebelum ditangkep satpol PP-Satuan Polisi Pengaman Pujoushi dan Pudanshi xD-)**

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Chapter : **#2

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, gaje dan sudah pasti OOC =w=;;

**Summary** :

Naruto seorang duda beranak satu mendapatkan tetangga baru dirumahnya yang juga merupakan duda beranak satu. Dimulai dari berkenalan, mengurus anak bersama hingga suatu kesengajaan yang menimbulkan benih-benih cinta antara keduanya.

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Two Papas ©saruakira**

**.**

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"Ukh, kepalaku pusing." Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan terasa berdenyut-denyut, ia berusaha bangkit. "Jam berapa in—" tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak begitu melihat diatas perutnya terdapat cairan kental bewarna putih yang begitu dikenalnya. Dan makin bertambah kaget ketika didapatinya sesosok pria dewasa berambut raven yang masih tidur disampingnya dalam keadaan polos dan bertambah tambah kaget lagi begitu mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan yang sama dengan pria raven itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

DUAAAAAAAAAK

Naruto menendang Sasuke penuh cinta hingga Sasuke terpental dan menabrak kotatsu. Beruntung kotatsu dilapisi kain tebal hingga kulit Sasuke hanya lecet saja.

"Ugh, ada apa dobe?" Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAN PADAKUUUU?"

.

.

**Chapter 2…**

Tanpa terasa malam kembali hadir, hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat sial bagi Naruto. Setelah kejadian pagi tadi yang diakhiri dengan pertengkaran oleh tetangganya si Teme yang ternyata sangat sangat mesum. Ia harus kena omelan Neji di kantor. Ditambah lagi uang receh terakhirnya jatuh di selokan hingga ia tak bisa membeli minuman di finding machine* dan harus membeli minuman di kantin yang berada di lantai satu sudah begitu entah kenapa lift dikantornya rusak jadilah Naruto harus menuruni tangga dari lantai delapan.

"HUWAAAAAH KUSSSSOOOOOO!" Naruto melempar handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke sembarang arah. Ia baru saja mandi setelah Menma tertidur pulas. "Huh, karena Baka Teme itu aku jadi sial begini! Kusoo kusoo kusooo." Ia menjambak rambut pirang jabriknya frustasi. "Kalau saja si Teme itu tidak berbuat mesum, kalau saja si Teme itu tidak berbuat me—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, baru saja tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!" Segera ia berlari, mengobrak abrik laci mencari suatu benda dan akhirnya ia dapatkan. Benda bulat kecil yang dapat menampakan pantulan dirinya. "Ja-jangan-jangan…." Naruto segera duduk, dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar untuk memudahkan aksesnya melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya. Wajahnya langsung merona. 'Aku hanya memastikan, aku hanya memastikan.' Rapalnya dalam hati. Naruto meletakkan cermin di depan lubangnya dan dengan ragu-ragu mengintip, ia melihat lubang pinknya yang tidak berubah sama sekali masih seperti saat ia lahir #memangnya tidak membesar? #abaikan.

"Fyuuuuh~" Rasa tenang dan sedikit kecewa mampir dihatinya. Eh? Apa? Kecewa? Barusan Naruto merasa Kecewa? HELL NO! ia masih STRAIGHT!

Sementara itu Sasuke yang berada di kamar sebelah tampak sedang terengah-engah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Peluh membajiri pelipisnya. Kedua tangannya tampak sibuk mengocok memanjakan miliknya yang menengang dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Mulutnya meracau-racau memanggil nama seseorang diselingi desahan dan suara nafas tercekat.

"Haaah haah nghh Naru-nghhh." Sasuke mempercepat kocokannya. Ia remas _Scrotum_nya kasar. Mencoba menambah kenikmatan. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, tiba-tiba rasa familiar yang telah lama dilupakannya kini kembali hadir. Ia merasa Naruto tampak manis, jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang jika berdekatan dengan pria pirang manis itu. Sasuke ingin sekali meminta maaf kepadanya saat dikantor siang tadi agar ia dan pria pirang manis itu bisa kembali dekat, namun melihatnya selalu memasang wajah cemberut Sasuke harus mengurungkan niatnya. Dan entah kenapa ia begitu ingin menyentuh pemuda itu. Semakin jauh Naruto menghindari dirinya, semakin Sasuke ingin memeluknya, menindihnya bahkan menjamahnya. Dan terjadilah kegiatan yang sekarang dilakukannya karena tak sanggup lagi menahan libido yang sudah memuncah.

"Naru—nghhh Naruuuu—toooooo!" semen putih menyembur dengan deras , untungnya di detik-detik terakhir mencapai klimaksnya Sasuke menutup ujung kejantanannya dengan telapak tangannya hingga semen itu tidak menyiprat kemana-kemana. Sasuke terengah-engah. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan miliknya. Onyxnya menerawang langit-langit kamar.

"Besok aku harus minta maaf—" akhirnya pria raven itu tertidur setelah kelelahan melakukan kegiatan dewasanya.

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

CKLEK

Naruto membuka pintu apartementnya, menguap lebar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Hoaaaaaaaam."

"Hup." Tangan mungil Menma segera menutupi mulut sang Papa."Papa, Menma hampil saja telhisap kalau Menma tidak menutup mulut papa!" Protesnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat protes sang anak. "Ahahahaha sini sini Menma papa hisap kebetulan papa ingin yang manis-manis seperti Menma~" Naruto membuka-buka mulutnya seperti hendak memakan Menma bulat-bulat dan Menma langsung saja menghadiahi Papa Dobenya itu dengan jitakan.

"Aduuuk sakiiit Menma-kun." Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya dan pura-pura menangis.

"Racakan." Menma memeletkan lidahnya. Ia senang sekali menggoda Papanya ini. Ketika sedang asyik bercanda, mata bulat birunya menangkap sosok mungil bocah berambut pirang keluar dari kamar apartement di sebelahnya. "Ah! Lyuuu!"

Naruto langsung kaget. Kepala pirangnya menengok dan didapati bocah berambut pirang sedang memegangi ujung mantel hitam pria dewasa berambut raven yang tampak sibuk mengunci pintu apartementnya.

Dengan riang Menma berteriak "Lyuuu apa kabal? Ayo kita belangkat cama—" teriakan Menma terhenti ketika Naruto menggendong Menma dan langsung melenggang pergi. tapi sialnya ia harus melewati sang Uchiha dulu untuk keluar dari apartement ini. "Pe-Permisi tuan Uchiha." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Ah, Dobe aku ingin—"

"Gyaaaa sudah jam 7, kita terlambat Menmaaaa!"

WUUUUSSSHH

Langsung saja Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan kilat layaknya sedang menggunakan hiraishin no jutsu seorang ninja pirang yang ia tonton semalam, menghiraukan Sasuke dan Ryuu.

"AAH LYUUUUUUUU!" Sementara Menma harus bersedih karena ia berpisah dengan Ryuu-nya, dan Ryuu hanya melambaikan tangan ke Menma dengan memasang wajah datarnya. Dasar Uchiha cilik.

"Hossh Hossh." Naruto berhenti di persimpangan jalan, ia terengah-engah karena harus berlari menghindari Teme-Uchiha-Brengsek itu. Eh tidak brengsek deh kan lubang virgin Naruto belum dibobol, setidaknya untuk saat ini #author ketawa setan.

"Jangan nakal ya Menma, nanti Papa jemput." Naruto mengacak rambut raven anaknya dan mencubit gemas hidung mungilnya.

"Iya." Jawab Menma lesu.

"Ara? Menma-kun kenapa lesu begitu?"

"Ung.. Papa memisahkanku dengan Lyuu!" Jawab Menma sambil mengalihkan wajah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya-ngambek-.

"Eh? Go-gomenne Pa—" Ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu Menma dengan semangat 45 memanggil nama bocah yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Lyuuu~~" dengan riang, Menma menghampiri Ryuu. "Ah, celamat pagi paman Cuke~"

"Selamat pagi Menma, Paman titip Ryuu ya." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak surai raven Menma.

"Umm, celahkan caja cama Menma, ayo Lyuu kita masuk~"

Dengan muka datar, Ryuu mengangguk tapi sebelum ia menyambut tangan Menma , Ryuu menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi sang Ayah. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus lembut surai pirang anak semata wayangnya. Kemudian Ryuu pun masuk ke dalam penitipan anak bersama Menma.

"Papa, hati-hati ya, cana belangkat cama Paman Cuke, dadaaaah~" Menma berteriak-teriak sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tidak menggandeng tangan Ryuu.

Dan Naruto sukses _Sweatdrop_ ditempat, tidak menyangka anaknya lebih memiih bersama bocah pirang itu dibanding dirinya. Menma bahkan lupa memberikannya kecupan selamat tinggal. Miris sekali, batin Naruto.

"Dobe."

DEG

Seketika Naruto merinding. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan keberadaan makhluk mesum dibelakangnya. Naruto menengok dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"O-ohayou Teme." Sapanya dengan keringat sebesar jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Cuaca yang cerah ya ahahahaha—" kini saphirenya menatap langit. "Ah, lihaaat ada UFO!" telunjuknya menunjuk langit berusaha menipu Sasuke dengan tipuan kacangan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Naruto semakin panik, ia tak bergeming masih menunjuk dan menatap langit. Badannya sudah basah dengan keringat yang mengucur karena gugup 'Sial, ternyata si Teme ini tidak mudah ditipu.' Batin Naruto.

"Sudah main-mainnya? Neji akan memarahimu lagi Dobe, Ayo." Sasuke langsung menarik lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto yang masih dalam pose anehnya.

"GYAAAA TEMEEE LEPASKAAN AKUUUU!"

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00, waktunya Sasuke dan Naruto pulang kerja dan menjemput anak-anak mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bersama karena kebutulan tempat penitipan anak mereka sama selain itu jalan pulang ke rumahnyapun sama. Seharusnya perjalanan ini bisa menjadi perjalanan pulang yang menyenangkan, tapi tampaknya pria berkepala kuning menjaga jarak yang cukup lumayan jauh dari pria berambut raven dan bertampang datar di depannya.

"Kau masih marah?"

DEG

Naruto kaget, tiba-tiba ditanya pertanyaan absurb oleh pria didepannya. "Ti-tidak." Jawab Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan suara gugupnya.

Hening

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Ugh sungguh Naruto tidak menyukai situasi ini, matanya melirik-lirik pertokoan yang mereka lewati, mencari objek yang dapat mengalihkannya dari situasi absurb.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke memecahkan suasana.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang rupanya tidak mendengar ucapan maaf Sasuke.

"Ugh—" Sasuke segera berbalik . "Maaf, kubilang Maaf Dobe!" dan meminta maaf dengan tampang datarnya.

Naruto cengo, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menampilkan wajah mengejeknya "Cih, kau serius tidak meminta maaf? Tampangmu itu datar sekali seperti papan penggilesan kau tau?!"

CTAAK

Urat kekesalan berkedut dikening Sasuke, tidak kah si Dobe itu tahu kalau ia sudah susah payah menurunkan harga diri tingginya untuk meminta maaf duluan dan sudah dengan baik hati ia mengulang sebanyak dua kali tidak mengulangi tida kali malah.

"Haa? Tampangku memang sudah begini dari lahir Dobe! Cih aku jadi menyesal meminta maaf denganmu." Sasuke segera berpaling.

"Pfft—" Naruto menahan tawanya, ternyata lucu juga melihat tampang Sasuke yang marah-marah begitu. Berlari-lari kecil, Naruto mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Aku masak _sup tofu_, mampir ya." Ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum mataharinya.

BLUSSSSH

Hoo, Lihatlah Sasuke memerah. Rona wajahnya kini persis dengan warna buah kesukannya, tomat.

"Jadi…kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha mendapatkan jawaban yang meyakinkan. sungguh Uchiha tidak menyukai jawaban yang absurb.

"Umm, gimana ya?" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit sambil satu telunjuknya ia tempelkan dibibir. "Ku maafkan jika kau mentraktirku Ramen hehe."

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke merasa lega, akhirnya Dobe-nya itu memafkannya. "Baiklah, hari minggu, Ramen Ichiraku."

"Benarkah, Uwaaaah Arigatou Teme-Samaaa~" Ucap Naruto riang, tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Huwaaa lepaskan aku Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan lovey doveynya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Suke? Sasuke kan?" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Sasuke yang masih bermesran dengan Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke menengok, matanya membulat ketika didapati tunangannya berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

**.**

**-Tsuzuku-**

**.**

***Finding Machine : **mesin penjual minuman otomatis dengan memasukan beberapa koin kedalamnya, tidak hanya minuman bisa cemilan atau benda lain.

Holaaaaa Saru kembaliiiii~ XDDDDDD

Huwaaaah maafkan Saru karena updatenya lama sekali, Saru selalu kena penyakit males ngetik, padahal ide-ide udah saru bikin di plot, huhuhu maafkan daku **#sujud** : "D

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah lama update, saru panjangin sedikit (panjangin apanya? Padahal Cuma nambah 100 kata) **#author dirasengan**

Saru hanya bisa berdoa semoga Reader-sama bisa menikmati chap 2 ini, akhir kata

**Happy Reading~**

Jangan bosen tunggu chap berikutnya ya,

*Bows

**RnR pleaseee~**

**C(^ w ^)D**

**Big thanks to :**

**Langit cerah 184 – dark uzumakirin – uzumakinamikazehaki - - FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite – yunaucii – autumn aoki – Neko Twins Kagamine – hanazawa kay – chy nyan – RisaSano – kagura amaya – kitsune Riku11 – Ineedtohateyou – miira – yuichi – love kyuuuu – Akashi Aoi desu – sasunaru forever – deEsQuare – Dewi15 – BlackXX - sherry dark jewel - raninurani - hollow concrete - UkeYesung xD - Viviandra Phanthom - ai73 - - hanaChan namikaze - RevmeMaki - miyuukisuu1 - widi orihara - Yamashita Miko - ayumijaegersdaughter - RevmeMaki - Ayuni Yukinojo**

Untuk reviewnya saru balas via PM ya, yang tidak log in saru balas disini

**Miira :** haik, ini sudah dilanjut. Huehehehhe untuk nikahnya silahkan dilihat nanati diakhir chapter karena saru gak yakin bakal nikahin mereka berdua xDa

**Yuichi and love kyuuuu :** sudah dilanjut, selamat membaca :D

**Akashi Aoi-desu :** sudah lanjut, ahahah maaf belum bisa ngasih lemon, untuk sementara masih selfservice dulu ya :D

**sasunaru forever :** emang nasib anaknya sasunaru itu selalu kasian, dicekokin anu anu(?) mulu #dirasengan xD, haik sudah dilanjut~

**deEsQuare :** Arigatou ^^, Menma sama Ryuu umurnya sama-sama 2 tahun Cuma beda 2-3 bulan, iya disini Neji sebagai direktur perusahaan. Mohon maaf belum bisa nampilin lemon, baru bisa selfservice dulu ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dan sinilah mereka bertiga, kedai ramen Teuchi. Gadis cantik berambut sewarna permen karet itu terus saja menempel pada Sasuke. Membuat lelaki bermata _shapire_ itu jengah melihatnya. Semangkuk ramen miso yang masih mengepul tersaji dihadapan masing-masing. Dengan gerakan kasar –gestur ngambek– Naruto membelah sumpit yang disediakan menjadi dua bagian sama panjang, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Itadakimasu!" kemudian dengan rakus Naruto melahap hidangan berbentuk seperti benang tebal berwarna kuning dengan kuah kental dihadapannya.

Sasuke menatapnya heran, tanpa disadari senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya "Kau suka sekali ramen ya Dobe?" Sasuke terkekeh.

Gadis permen karet memandang heran. Baru kali ini ia melihat pria yang selama sepuluh tahun dikenalnya dan baru saja resmi menjadi tunangannya bulan lalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil seperti itu. Mencoba menggali memori kebersamaan mereka, mencari kenangan wajah pria itu tersenyum tapi nihil, ini pertama kali Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

**Title :** Two Papas

**Genre :** Romance, Family, BoysLove, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** **M (udah gak aman, yang masih dibawah umur harap segera kabur sebelum ditangkep satpol PP-Satuan Polisi Pengaman Pujoushi dan Pudanshi xD-)**

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Chapter : **#3

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, gaje dan sudah pasti OOC =w=;;

**Summary** :

Naruto seorang duda beranak satu mendapatkan tetangga baru dirumahnya yang juga merupakan duda beranak satu. Dimulai dari berkenalan, mengurus anak bersama hingga suatu kesengajaan yang menimbulkan benih-benih cinta antara keduanya.

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Two Papas ©saruakira**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sakura menunggu diluar kedai. Gumpalan asap putih mengepul selaras dengan tiupan pelan Naruto pada tautan tangannya, mencoba menghalau dingin. Tak ada yang berbicara, keduanya diam. entah mengapa menunggu Sasuke membayar ramen yang mereka santap tadi terasa bergitu lama. Memberanikan diri selain sadar karena ia seorang pria, Naruto membuka topik.

"Namikaze Naruto, siapa namamu?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan yang sebelumnya ia tiup.

Iris _emerald_ itu menatap uluran tangan dihadapnnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Sakura Haruno, salam kenal." Balasnya sambil menjabat hangat.

Naruto ikut tersenyum, gadis yang ramah pikirnya. Kembali Naruto meniup-niup tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Naruto mengangguk, Sakura merogoh saku jasnya. "Ini, kau bisa memakainya." Sepasang sarung tangan berwarna pink disodorkan Sakura. "Ah. Maaf kalau warnanya terlalu mencolok."

Naruto tersenyum "Terimakasih" dengan segan Naruto mengambil _fabric_ berwarna unik yang ditawarkan kemudian memakainya "Ini sangat hangat." Ucapnya tulus. "Sasuke lama sekali."

"Maaf menunggu lama." Panjang umur, Sasuke yang baru saja dibicarakan baru saja tampak, ia menggeser pintu kayu kemudian menutupnya kembali, menyingkap kain dengan tulisan ramen yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Lama sekali siih, kau membuatku dan Sakura kedinginan tahu." Gerutu Naruto.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk menunggu didalam saja, Dobe."

"Apa? Jangan memanggil aku seperti itu dihadapan seorang gadis. Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh dengan panggilan itu TEME!"

"Bukankah kau memang bodoh, Do—be."

GRRRRRRRRR

Naruto menggeram, sebelum ia menghadiahi jitakan penuh cinta untuk seseorang dengan rambut model pantat ayam dihadapannya, Sakura menginterupsi.

"Astaga sudah jam 7!" pekik Sakura ketika melihat arloji perak yang melingkar di tangan mungilnya. "Kau harus menjembut Ryuu, Suke!"

"APA?!" Naruto teriak histeris. "Gyaaaaaaa Menma!" tanpa komando Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan hiraishin jutsu seorang ninja yang ia tonton tadi malam sambil terus berteriak protes "INI SALAHMU TEME!"

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Sakurapun memilih mengikuti jejak Sasuke, _sweatdrop _ditempat.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke beranjak.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Tak rela, Sakura menangkap _fabric_ lengan yang dikenakan Sasuke. Dengan gestur gelisah, iris _emerald_nya memandang tak tentu arah hingga ia berani menatap iris kelam dihadapannya.

"—Sasuke aku merindukanmu—" spontan jari jemarinya merengkuh leher jenjang , sepersekian detik bibir berpoles _liptint_ tebal sudah berani menempel pada bibir pucat pria bertaut sepuluh centi dihadapannya. Sakura mencium Sasuke.

Sasuke diam, tak merespon apapun. Membiarkan gadis berambut permen karet menginvasi bibirnya. Hanya menatap datar, tak lebih.

Lima detik kecupan itu terhenti. "Aku harus menjemput Ryuu." Melepaskan tautan jemari sang gadis dilehernya, Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh kemudian melangkah pergi menyusul Naruto yang mungkin saat ini sudah hampir sampai penitipan Himawari.

Liquid bening mulai terjatuh dari sudut mata sang gadis "Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikannya—" ia bergumam pelan "APA AKU TIDAK BISA MENGGANTIKAN SHION!?" ia berteriak kemudian teduduk karena tak sanggup menahan beban tubuh dan hatinya, tangisnya semakin jadi.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti sesaat. tanpa mengucap sepatah kata tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Sasuke kembali melangkah.

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

"Kau terlambat, Ryuu menangis tadi mencarimu." Naruto membuka lebar pintu apartementnya mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. "Kau tak kunjung datang tadi, jadi aku membawa Ryuu pulang." menunggu Sasuke masuk sambil Menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup otomatis karena sudah dipasang engsel. "Kemana kau, jangan bilang kau berkencan dengan Sakura dulu?" Memanyunkan bibirnya setelah memberondong Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan ia menutup pintu.

"Maaf Dobe, aku ke minimarket sebentar. Susu Ryuu sudah habis."

"Benarkah?" _Saphire_nya menatap _onyx_ curiga. "Tapi kau tega sekali Teme, untung ada aku yang menjemput Ryuu."

"Justru karena yakin karena ada kau Dobe aku jadi bisa membeli susu dengan tenang." Jawabnya tenang sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Naruto berbalik "Kau pikir, aku _baby sitter_nya Ryuu?" ia menatap galak Sasuke. "Che, kalau bukan karena Ryuu yang sangat manis dan aku tidak ingat ayahnya yang berwajah _Teflon_ itu, aku pasti tidak akan membawa Ryuu bersamaku." Tangan _tan_nya mendorong pintu geser yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan kamar tidur.

Sasuke tersenyum "Terimakasih Dobe." Ucapnya tulus.

Naruto tak mendengarnya, ia menatap wajah Ryuu yang pulas tidur. Niat untuk menyuruh Teme membopong Ryuu pulang kandas sudah. "Aku tidak tega mengusik tidur nyenyaknya, biarkan ia menginap disini semalam Teme."

Sasuke menatap wajah anak semata wayangnya yang tidur dengan pulas sambil dipeluk bocak lelaki seumuran disampingnya. "Hn."

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

Naruto menggelar dua futon di ruang keluarganya setelah menggeser **kotatsu **mendekat tembok. Dengan terampil ia menata dua bantal dan sebuah guling sebagai pembatas futon miliknya dengan futon Sasuke, sedikit berjaga-jaga takut kejadian yang dahulu terulang kembali. Dasar Dobe kau tak bisa berharap dari sebuah guling untuk membantu aksi mesum Sasuke terhadapmu, manis.

Sasuke datang dari arah pintu depan, sebelumnya ia pulang ke apartementnya dahulu untuk membersihkan diri dan membuat dua botol susu untuk bekal Ryuu jika ia lapar tengah malam nanti. tetesan air masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. Sasuke hanya menggenakan boxer selutut dengan kaos berwarna putih bertuliskan 'I LOVE KONOHA' dengan ukuran font delapan puluh lima.

"Maaf aku jadi ikut menginap." Entah sejak kapan Sasuke terbiasa mengucapkan 'maaf' atau 'terimakasih' dengan entengnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria pirang yang sudah menawan hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Menampilkan senyum lima jarinya Naruto mulai membaringkan dirinya di futon dekat dengan pintu kamar. "Tidurlah Teme, kau bisa digantung Neji jika besok kau terlambat."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di futon setelah menyimpan botol susu Ryuu di atas kotatsu. "Bukannya itu kau?" ia menarik selimut "Neji tak akan berani menghukumku."

Terprovokasi, Naruto tidak terima. "Hei, orang sombong akan hancur Teme!"

"Aku tidak sombong, itu kenyataan." Dengan tenang Sasuke menutup matanya. "Aku berani bertaruh jika besok kau akan dihukum Neji membersihkan toilet karena terklambat, pffft—" Sasuke membalikan badannya menahan tawa.

"Oii oiii, apa maksudmu Teme, memangnya aku anak sekolahan yang dihukum karena terlambat hah?!" Naruto beranjak duduk di futon. "Lihat saja kalau bangun pagi aku tidak akan membangunkanmu!"

"Hoo, aku sedikit takut mendengarnya, kita lihat siapa yang bangun terlebih dahulu." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sudah berisik, ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam Teme, sana tiduur!" dengan sengaja Naruto menendang bokong Sasuke. Sasuke terlonjak. Ia berbalik menatap naruto dengan seringai kejam dan perempatan imajiner di dahinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidak tidur saja malam ini, huh?!" Aura kejam menguar dibalik tubuh Sasuke.

Gulp, Naruto menelan salivanya. "Bo-boleh, siapa takut" jawabnya memberanikan diri menerima tantangan Sasuke. "Y-yang bisa bertahan terjaga semalam, berhak mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan?!"

"Hn."

_**SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru o SasuNaru**_

Naruto meminum banyak-banyak kopi hitam yang sudah dibuatnya, ini sudah gelas keempat semenjak jam dua belas tadi. Ia melirik lawan begadangnya yang tak tampak mengantuk masih asik dengan buku tebalnya. Mengintip jam dinding berbentuk rubah yang tergantung tak jauh dari hadapannya, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi.

Ukh… kepalanya berdenyut, matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Beranjak, Naruto memilih untuk kedapur, membuat kembali kopi hitam di gelas kelimanya.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

Jarum jam terus bergerak, sudah jam tiga lewat seperempat. Kepala Naruto sudah terpentuk kotatsu belasan kali. Sementara Sasuke terus menahan tawanya melihat tingkah lucu Naruto yang menahan kantuk.

"Kalau sudah ngantuk, tidur saja Dobe" Sasuke membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya.

Naruto membuka lebar matanya. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ngantuk, huh!" dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ia melebarakan kelopak matanya, membiarkan udara menerpa matanya tapi sayang kepalanya harus terpentuk kotatsu lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Mau aku beri tahu cara ampuh melawan ngantuk,Hm?"

"Hmmmm apa itu tememmmhhh." Racau Naruto tak jelas.

Sasuke meletakkan buku tebalnya. Mencodongkan badannya menghapus jarak dari Naruto. Dari jarak sedekat ini wajah mengantuk Naruto dapat terlihat jelas olehnya.

HEGH! Naruto membelalakan matanya, ngantuknya hilang pergi kemana. "AP-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!" Naruto mundur segera mengambil jarak paling jauh dari si Teme mesum sambil menutupi bagian selangkangnya yang baru saja diremas Sasuke.

"Membuatmu tidak mengantuk." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan kembali membaca buku.

Naruto sweatdrop, keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. "A-apa kau seorang—ho—homo Teme?" pelan-pelan Naruto bertanya, takut menyinggung Sasuke.

Diam tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Menghela nafas Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya dari buku, menatap pria _blonde_ dihadapannya. "Aku tidak Homo."

"Ta-tapi tapi—" Naruto gelagapan.

"Aku tidak homo, tapi aku Biseksual" Sasuke berdiri, mengambil air minum didapur. Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. "Aku menjadi Biseksual karenamu, Dobe." Disiramnya satu gelas penuh cairan bening keatas kepala Naruto, Naruto membola. Setelahnya bibir Sasuke sudah dengan rakus menginvasi bibir pria blonde yang kini didominasinya.

"Sa-sasuke…nghhhhh—"

**.**

**-Tsuzuku-**

**.**

***Kotatsu : **Meja pendek dengan penghangat terpasang dibawahnya.

**Author's Note :**

Apakabar semua? semoga baik-baik saja ya, maaf Saru menghilang beberapa saat ini. Maklum sekarang sudah jadi mahasiswa tua yang harus mengurus tugas akhirnya (Baca skripsi) :"D

Berhubung skripsi sedang direvisi dosen, saru menyempatkan diri mengupdate beberapa fanfiksi yang belum terselesaikan. Oh ya apakah gaya menulis Saru berubah lagi? Maaf karena Saru memang kadang suka berubah-ubah gaya menulisnya tergantung mood dan sikon yang terjadi huehehe. Oh ya tolong jangan hajar Saru karena hanya menghadirkan _Lime _yang ga kecut sama sekali X"D

Akhir kata, Selamat membaca.

**C(O w O)D**

**-Saru-**

**Big thanks to :**

**Langit cerah 184 – dark uzumakirin – uzumakinamikazehaki - - FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite – yunaucii – autumn aoki – Neko Twins Kagamine – hanazawa kay – chy nyan – RisaSano – kagura amaya – kitsune Riku11 – Ineedtohateyou – miira – yuichi – love kyuuuu – Akashi Aoi desu – sasunaru forever – deEsQuare – Dewi15 – BlackXX - sherry dark jewel - raninurani - hollow concrete - UkeYesung xD - Viviandra Phanthom - ai73 - - hanaChan namikaze - RevmeMaki - miyuukisuu1 - widi orihara - Yamashita Miko - - ayumijaegersdaughter - RevmeMaki - Ayuni Yukinojo – Justin Cruelin – Yuichi – Altausaphire – Zaladevita – Humusemeuke – – Miyu Mayada – Hen hen.**

**(Maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau tidak tercantum, author kadang suka labil )**

**Review Corner :**

_Hola, disini saru akan menjawab pertanyaan dari para readers~_

**Q : **siapa tunangan Sasuke? Apa ibunya Menma akan muncul?

**A: ** sudah terjawab siapa tuangan Sasuke, dah oh sudah saru bocorkan juga siapa mendiang istrinya Sasuke hehe. Untuk istri Naruto hmm sepertinya akan muncul di chapter depan *wink*

**Q : **apakah ada konten MPREG di fanfic ini?

**A : **Percayalah disini saru tidak akan membuat siapapun Hamil. Maafkan saruuuuuuu *kabuuur sambil mewek* mungkin bisa tengok fic saru yang lain yang ada Mpreg-Mpregnya *malah promo*

**Q : **Author lama sekali mengupdate fanfiksinya?

**A : ***langsung kabur tanpa menjawab* *dihajar*


End file.
